Various toothbrushes are known in the art which have a variety of head constructions and arrangements of cleaning elements. However, it would be desirable to provide a toothbrush which is able to provide improved cleaning of oral surfaces, and effective cleaning of hard-to-reach areas in the mouth such as the back teeth.